The Adventures of Parker Rooney: A Liv & Maddie fan fiction story
by pashotshot1
Summary: Parker had a wonderful day all set for him . . . until something happened.


The Adventures of Parker Rooney: A Liv & Maddie fan fiction story

Parker woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning. He climbed into one of the many tunnels that he created. The tunnel took Parker to the kitchen where his family of six cooked him breakfast.

"What do I smell this morning?" Parker asked.

"Bacon and sausage for you, Parker," Mrs. Rooney said.

"Thanks, Mom," Parker said and then he sat down and started eating his breakfast.

"Well, it's the weekend," Mr. Rooney said. "What are you going to do today?"

"I haven't been on a significant adventure in a long time," Parker said.

"Are you going to ride your scooter?" Mrs. Rooney said.

"I plan on it," Parker said. "I also plan to play some basketball."

"That sounds pretty exciting," Joey said. "May I please join you?"

"You want to play basketball with me?" Parker asked.

"I sure do," Joey said.

"Well, then, I'll let you know when I'm ready," Parker said. "And then, I'll top the day off with a sleepover with my karate buddies."

"That sounds great," Mrs. Rooney said. "It's been awhile since you hung out with them."

"I know," Parker said. "It would be great to see them again. I miss them."

"I know you do," Joey said. "Liv Rooney has everything set up for the sleepover, too. You all are going to have lots of fun. You get to punch some watermelons and have that clown rock some beats again."

"Just like last time, huh?" Parker asked. "Good times. Good times."

"Well, you have fun with your scooter," Joey said.

"I will," Parker said.

"Don't forget your helmet," Mrs. Rooney said.

"I won't," Parker said.

Parker returned to his bedroom and collected his helmet and pads. Once he put the helmet and pads on, he went outside from the kitchen, got on his scooter and started riding his scooter down the street. After a couple of blocks, he caught up with his friend, Evan from karate.

"Hey, Parker, are we still up for the sleepover?" Evan asked.

"We still are," Parker said. "Liv is going to get us some watermelons to smash."

"I really enjoyed that when we last had our sleepover," Evan said.

"I know," Parker said. "How about that clown with those beats"

"I enjoyed that, too," Evan said. "See you tonight."

"You, too," Parker said and then he kept on riding his scooter down the street. He saw Maddie Rooney's friend, Diggie another block down the road.

"Hey, Diggie," Parker said.

"Hey, Parker," Diggie said. "It is a beautiful morning to be out, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Parker said. "Maybe you and Maddie should have a picnic or something."

"I haven't had one in a long time," Diggie said. "I'll go ask her."

"Be sure to," Parker said. "Have fun."

"Will do," Diggie said. Parker continued to ride his scooter down the street and down a couple of more streets and found Maddie's friend, Willow.

"Hey, Willow," Parker said. "I got Diggie to have a picnic with Maddie."

"That sounds romantic," Willow said. "I wish I could have one with Joey."

"He and I will be playing basketball together," Parker said. "So, you can pick him up at my place."

"Really, that sounds great," Willow said.

"Have a good day," Parker said.

"Have fun playing basketball with Joey," Willow said. "But don't hurt him."

"I won't," Parker said.

Parker kept riding his scooter down more streets and even a little bit into downtown Stevens Point until finally beginning to head for home. On the way home, he saw Diggie and Maddie.

"So, you two are actually going for my idea?" Parker asked.

"We really are," Maddie said. "That really is a good idea. Thanks for suggesting it."

"You're welcome," Parker said. "Maybe you two can follow up with a game of basketball in the park."

"Well, we can catch up on our basketball," Maddie said.

"It is never too early to get a good start on our basketball game for next season," Diggie said. "Let's do it."

"Okay, Diggie," Maddie said. "You seem really nice today, Parker."

"Thanks, I just don't want anything to ruin my good day," Parker said.

"And you shouldn't," Maddie said. "Have fun with Joey and your karate buddies."

"I will," Parker said and then he continued for home. Once he got there, Joey was in the backyard, eagerly waiting for his little brother so they could play basketball together.

"Hey, Parker," Joey said. "Ready to play some basketball"

"Sure, munch," Parker said. "Have you warmed up or stretched?"

"I sure have, Parker," Joey said. "Let's play some basketball."

Parker and Joey started playing some one-on-one basketball. At first, Joey squeezed out a lead, and following the one-on-one scoring system, Joey led Parker 7-1. Parker then began a comeback, but Joey managed to preserve the lead. When the two brothers decided to take a break twenty minutes into their game, Joey still was leading 19-17.

"You're playing very well," Joey said.

"Thanks munch," Parker said. "You're playing wonderfully, yourself."

"Thanks, Parker," Joey said.

Willow came out into the backyard where Joey and Parker were.

"Hey, guys," Willow said. "How well are you playing?"

"Very well," Parker said. "Joey has a lot of perseverance."

"That is awesome," Willow said. "May I please watch?"

"Sure thing," Parker said.

"What is she doing here?" Joey asked.

"Giving you moral support," Parker said.

"That sounds sweet," Joey said. "There are some people I know that I wish would do that."

"I know, but at least you have a family who loves you," Parker said.

"You seem so nice today, Parker," Joey said.

"Well, I don't want anything to ruin my good day," Parker said.

"You shouldn't," Joey said.

"I concur with Joey," Willow said. "Now, let's see you two play some basketball."

Joey and Parker continued to play one-on-one basketball while Willow was spectating. Joey managed to keep the lead for the next eight minutes, at one point leading 25-18. Just when eight minutes were going to be nine, Parker tied the score at 27. Joey then retained his lead for another few minutes before Parker came back to tie the score at 31. Parker then took the lead for the first time, and managed to take a 35-32 lead at one point. Joey and Parker decided to play until one of them scored forty points since at that point, they played for another twenty minutes. Parker maintained his lead and at one point pushed it to a 39-33 lead. Joey then started making baskets again and shaved the lead to 39-37. Parker then made the last basket, beating Joey 40-37.

"That was a good comeback, Parker," Joey said. "You played very well."

"Thanks," Parker said. "Now, go have fun with Willow."

"Yeah, Parker said we can have a picnic," Willow said.

"Okay, let's do it," Joey said.

Joey and Willow left the house so that they could have the picnic. Parker went to the living room and lied down on the couch. About ten minutes into his lying down, Liv went down the steps and noticed Parker was on the couch.

"Resting up for your sleepover tonight?" Liv asked.

"Yes, I am," Parker said. "And I did see the décor for tonight. I am really excited about it."

"Glad to hear it," Liv said.

"Evan is really excited about it, too," Parker said.

"That is awesome," Liv said. "Sounds like you're ready to have some fun."

"I already did have some fun," Parker said. "Maddie and Diggie are hanging out, and Joey and Willow are hanging out as well."

"How did things go between you and Joey out there?" Liv asked.

"Joey did a great job," Parker said. "He kept the lead for most of the game before I started making practically every shot I took."

"Sounds awesome," Liv said as she sat down on the couch that Parker was lying down on.

"It's been a great day today," Parker said. "I hope this sleepover ends that day with a bang."

"You seem very upbeat today," Liv said.

"Well, I don't want anything to ruin this day," Parker said.

"And you shouldn't," Liv said. "Well, you rest up for tonight. Plus, it will just be you, the kids and me."

"Really," Parker said.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are going out on a date," Liv said.

"That sounds great," Parker said.

"Like I said, rest up for tonight, and we'll have some fun," Liv said.

"I will," Parker said and then he closed his eyes to take a nap. Liv smiled at her younger brother as he drifted to sleep. She saw that Parker was still wearing his shoes, so she began to untie Parker's shoes. Once Parker's shoes were untied, Liv took off his shoes. Liv flinched at the odor, but was willing to bear with it since Parker was in good spirits. Liv retrieved the blanket from the top of the couch and placed it over Parker.

"Sweet dreams, little bro," Liv said as she left the living room.

About two hours into Parker's nap, there was a knock on the door. Liv returned to the living room just in time to answer the door. It was Evan.

"You're here early," Liv said.

"I believe in setting a good example by coming to an event early and not just on time," Evan said.

"Once again, you display good morals," Liv said.

"Thanks, Liv," Evan said.

"You're welcome," Liv said. "Parker's on the couch."

"Okay, thanks, Liv," Evan said.

"You're welcome," Liv said. "I'll continue to make sure that everything's all set for tonight."

"You do that," Evan said. "Parker got me excited for tonight."

"I am sure he did," Liv said. "He's in great spirits today."

Liv left the living room to go to the backyard to get the finishing touches for the sleepover done. Evan sat on the couch where Parker was lying down.

"Hey, Parker," Evan said, waking up Parker.

"Hey, Evan," Parker said as he woke up. "You're here early."

"Well, my mom always tells me that if you're on time, you're late," Evan said.

"At least your good morals are intact," Parker said. 

"Thank you, Parker," Evan said.

Evan and Parker continued chatting until the rest of the group arrived fashionably late.

"Hey, Liv, the party is here," Parker said.

Liv walked into the living room, and with an enthusiastic voice said, "That is awesome. The party is in the backyard."

Parker got his shoes on and tied and joined the rest of the group outdoors.

"This is amazing," Parker said. "The beats and the watermelons are back, guys, so let's showcase our talents."

Some of the kids started using their karate skills on the watermelon and when it was all over, the kids had created a gallon or two of watermelon juice.

"Wow, you are getting really good at karate," Liv said.

"It's what three day a week practice does," Parker said.

"Well, it is paying off," Liv said.

While the group was still out showcasing their karate talents, it began to rain.

"Good thing I set up a shelter over the deejay system," Liv said.

"Yes, that was a good call," Parker said. "I guess we're going in, now."

The group and Liv went in, leaving Parker with his once upbeat spirits down. About ten minutes later, Evan and Liv came out where Parker was.

"Hey, Parker, why didn't you come in?" Liv asked.

However, Evan noticing that Parker was giving off a sad glow, asked, "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I just wanted this sleepover to be perfect," Parker said. "And the rain has ruined it."

"Well, we can take the fun inside," Liv said. "You can't let something like rain steal the joy you had all day."

"I know, but I wanted my sleepover outdoors this time," Parker said.

"If you did, I could have had some tents set up," Liv said.

"I know," Parker said. "It was such a beautiful day for it."

"I know, Parker," Liv said. "But, we can make the most out of this sleepover in the great indoors."

"Parker, it will be fun," Evan said. "Just think, we could watch a movie and eat popcorn."

"Well, that does sound fun," Parker said. "I just still wanted us to take advantage of the great outdoors."

Parker looked away. He was still sad and the rain was still falling steadily.

"Let's go inside, okay?" Liv asked.

"Come on, Parker," Evan said. "Our group can cheer you up."

Parker said nothing, but joined the two indoors. They went to the living room where the rest of the group was.

"Parker is okay," Liv said. "His spirits were dashed when the rain messed up the outdoor fun he wanted you all to have."

Parker sat on the steps, still sad from the rain that hampered his outdoor fun.

"Parker, it will be okay," Evan said. "We can have fun in here."

"Yeah, Parker," Liv said. "We can come up with something."

Parker got up and started up the steps to his bedroom.

"You make sure the rest of the kids are in good company," Evan said. "I'll go comfort Parker."

"Thanks, Evan," Liv said. "You're a true friend. You should come here more often."

"I will see if that's okay with my mom," Evan said. "If she okays that, I'll let you know."

"Sounds good," Liv said.

"You seem to be a very nice person," Evan said. "Now, go spoil those kids rotten. I'll take care of Parker for you."

Evan went upstairs and went to Parker and Joey's bedroom or as they call it, their "bro cave." There, the sleeping bags were all set up for the overnight stay. Parker sat on his bed, wiping his eyes full of tears. Evan sat next to Parker.

"Parker, you shouldn't let something little like this steal your joy," Evan said.

"I was looking forward to this all day," Parker said. "Now, it's ruined."

"No, it's not," Evan said. "We just had to resort to a plan B."

"Yes, it is," Parker said. "I was hoping we'd continue to showcase our karate skills, dance to those really cool beats, enjoy the stars in the sky, and even spend the night outdoors, but all of that is ruined."

Parker then buried his face in his hands and began to cry. Evan patted him on the back and lovingly rubbed it.

"Parker, it's okay," Evan said.

"No, it's not," Parker said, crying.

"Yes, it is," Evan said. "Think of all of the fun we could have indoors."

"Forget it," Parker said. He lied down on his bed and began crying on his pillow.

"Parker . . ." Evan started, but then he paused and contemplated what he was going to tell his friend. After he thought about it, he added, "I know you wanted us to have a wonderful outdoor party, but it's raining out there. But, think about it. We can watch movies, eat popcorn, stay up as late as our hearts desire, and to top things off, you are surrounded by your best friends. So, while you are upset that things didn't go your way, think about this, we can always do something else together. It doesn't matter what we do, as long as we do it together because we're best friends."

"But, I promised you the best sleepover party ever," Parker said, crying.

"And we can still have that, no matter what we do," Evan said.

"You think so?" Parker asked.

"I know so," Evan said. "Now, the rest of the party is waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay, I'll come down," Parker said.

Evan and Parker went downstairs to join Liv & the party, whom were watching a movie.

"Hey, Parker, I got you some popcorn," Liv said. "It's your favorite, caramel."

"Thanks, Liv," Parker said.

"You're welcome, Parker," Liv said.

"Here, enjoy this movie with us," Evan said.

"I will try to," Parker said.

Parker and Evan sat together with the group and Liv. Parker at first didn't allow the movie to cheer him up as he was still upset from the rain that dampened his spirits. He then allowed himself to smile at some of the jokes the movie provided. The smiles turned into light chuckles, and then the light chuckles turned into loud bouts of laughter.

"Thanks for the movie, Liv," Parker said. "I feel better now."

"You're welcome, Parker," Liv said.

"And thanks for comforting me, Evan," Parker said. "You're the best friend ever."

"Hey, it's what best friends do," Evan said.

The group and Liv continued to watch the movie, but near the movie's end, Parker fell asleep. However, nobody noticed that Parker had dozed off until the movie was over.

"That was a good movie," Liv said.

"I know," Evan said. "It was hilarious."

"Is Parker okay?" Liv asked.

"I think he fell asleep," Evan said. "Do you think we should get him to his bed?"

"Sure," Liv said.

Liv and Evan worked together to pick up Parker and carry him to his bed. They were able to carry Parker to his bed. Evan laid Parker's head on his pillow and pulled the blanket back. Liv rested Parker's feet on the bed.

"I'll take it from here," Evan said.

"Thanks," Liv said. "Depending on how tired the rest of the kids are, we may call it a night, anyway."

"I think that's a good call," Evan said. "Parker had a great day, so he deserves to rest."

"Ditto," Liv said and then left to check on the group.

Evan went to Parker's feet, and then he untied and took off Parker's shoes carefully. Once the shoes were off, Evan placed Parker's blanket over Parker.

"Sweet dreams, best friend," Evan said with a big smile.

Evan then went to his sleeping bag and went to sleep himself. Within thirty minutes, the rest of the kids were in their sleeping bags sleeping while Liv crashed in her bedroom. Liv smiled as she fell asleep, glad that her brother was in good spirits and proud of one of her sleepover guests for being a true friend to Parker by comforting him when his spirits were dashed.


End file.
